


forget myself and let you in

by kjdpot



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, and brief nipple play, happy birthday jongdae, like a mix of the two, lol, manager!minseok, rockstar!jongdae, that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-11-02 10:36:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20716967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjdpot/pseuds/kjdpot
Summary: completely unrelated titlethis is the... thing i’m posting on jongdae’s birthday... unfortunately. i finished one fic for his birthday a few days ago and then realized it was just complete shit, and then wrote around half of one before deciding it wasn’t working and scrapping it, so this is what i’ve got. a three month old, unfinished, open-ended(?) wip that i hadn’t touched since i first left it to rot in my drafts lol.anyway, happy birthday to jongdae! woohoo! what an old fucking geezer!





	forget myself and let you in

**Author's Note:**

> [completely unrelated title](https://youtu.be/iO30pGYn_14)  

> 
> this is the... thing i’m posting on jongdae’s birthday... unfortunately. i finished one fic for his birthday a few days ago and then realized it was just complete shit, and then wrote around half of one before deciding it wasn’t working and scrapping it, so this is what i’ve got. a three month old, unfinished, open-ended(?) wip that i hadn’t touched since i first left it to rot in my drafts lol. 
> 
> anyway, happy birthday to jongdae! woohoo! what an old fucking geezer!

Jongdae is buzzing as he walks backstage, greeted by the hands of staff patting his back as a silent form of praise and a warm water bottle shoved into his hands.

He’s still overwhelmed with adrenaline from performing, bouncing his leg and probably annoying everyone around him, until his manager drags him away from the crowd of staff and into a backroom with a torn leather couch.

“About twenty minutes left til we can leave.” Minseok looks Jongdae’s sweaty form over, it looks like he’s trying to decide whether or not he wants to touch him. Evidently, the answer is yes, because he rests his hand on Jongdae’s waist. “We can make the most of it if you’re quiet. Get you to relax a little.”

“Yes, please,” Jongdae breathes. Backstage, things are quick. Minseok doesn’t take his time here, doesn’t wait until Jongdae is shaking and squirming and crying to do anything. (Not that Jongdae doesn’t love that. He hopes Minseok will take him to his place tonight to do just that since the concert has finally been completed.) 

This, though, is easy, fun, and definitely relaxing.

Minseok kisses him gently, while his (somewhat small, but so articulated and careful and perfect) hands slide his muscle tee up his chest so he can play with his nipples. Jongdae feels prickles of pleasure run down his back when Minseok’s thumb rubs over one of the buds.

The manager seems to take notice when Jongdae whimpers at a particularly strong pinch. “Cute,” he remarks, and a hand trails down to Jongdae’s crotch where he has undeniably started getting hard. “Look at you. Getting hard just from having your nipples played with. So sensitive.”

They’ve been doing this for years, Minseok already knows all of this. But the teasing goes straight to Jongdae’s dick, embarrassingly. Minseok hums, clearly pleased with the reaction.

“Quiet, okay? We don’t want to bother the staff. Nobody’s gonna come in here, so don’t worry about that. I’ve made sure of it.”

“Okay,” Jongdae whispers. Minseok wouldn’t let them be caught in this position anyway, but the reassurance is nice.

Minseok kisses him again before lowering his head to leave soft, open kisses over his neck and exposed chest. He keeps sinking lower until he’s on his knees, undoing the zip and button on Jongdae’s jeans. Jongdae presses his lips together to stay quiet as Minseok takes his wet cock out of his underwear.

The older licks the dribble of precome off the tip before closing his mouth around it and sucking. Jongdae’s thighs tense up and Minseok squeezes one of them before letting his soft fingers run along the sensitive part of his inner thigh. He takes Jongdae’s cockhead out of his mouth and begins stroking the length instead.

Minseok’s hands are soft and slightly cold which makes Jongdae shiver. “Fuck,” he whispers and immediately bites his lip because he’s supposed to be _ quiet. _

He makes the mistake of looking down at Minseok and sees the older looking straight up at him, mouth open and clearly hoping to catch Jongdae’s cum when he finishes. (Which will probably be embarrassingly soon, at this rate.) He manages to trap a moan in his throat, and it’d probably be loud enough for the staff in the other room to hear if not for the loud chattering and moving stage props. 

“Careful, kitten,” Minseok warns. “Put your fingers in your mouth if you think that’ll help.”

He does, shoving his middle three fingers into his mouth and biting down—he wants them to be Minseok’s, imagines his manager’s pretty fingers pressing on his tongue, biting down on them and hearing a low hiss. Minseok leans forward again to tongue at his slit, and he can’t even warn him before he’s coming, splattering cum on Minseok’s lips and tongue. “Sorry, shit,” he manages. Minseok keeps licking Jongdae’s slit until his muscles start to twitch.

Immediately, the manager surges up to kiss Jongdae, getting his own cum over his lips and into his mouth. Jongdae swallows it easily. He cups Minseok’s bulge and goes to slip his hand into the waistband of his joggers —

“Um, Chen, we need your stage clothes,” a female voice says from behind the closed door.

“Fuck, I’m so sorry,” Jongdae whispers. Minseok just smiles and kisses him again. “I’ll be right out!” he calls to the staff member. He kisses Minseok before mumbling, “I hope I didn’t get jizz on this outfit somehow.” 

After he checks for any suspicious spots on his jeans and shirt and comes up with nothing, he kisses Minseok again and goes for the door.

“Hey, if you’re up for it tonight, I can sit tight til we get to my place.” 

“If I can use your shower, then yes,” Jongdae says. Now that the adrenaline and excitement has worn off he’s a lot more aware of things, such as: how much he stinks, how dirty the underside of his nails are, and the slight headache he has. Not to mention the drying spit in his underwear.

“Wouldn’t want stage-Jongdae in my bed anyway.”

“You just had him in your mouth,” Jongdae replies, rolling his eyes. “Okay, really, I’ll be right back. Thank you.” 

“Anytime,” says Minseok. As soon as Jongdae leaves the room he sinks into the shitty leather couch, left with the silence of the backroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks/sorry


End file.
